


Flame of Love

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: When Taemin loses the love of his life, his reign of fire begins to burn.





	Flame of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewriterpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/gifts).



# 

# 「-----------------------」

 

The body lays suspended in the air, arms dangling down with the force of gravity, head bent unyieldingly backwards towards the floor. Motionless. As calm as the summer waves, he floats, limp and almost lifeless. As Taemin looks above him however, he can see anything but serenity and peace within his lover’s levitating body for as he looks closer, the pain and terror (momentarily frozen) is evident in the strained neck muscles and the shining teardrops which continue to slip over bronzed cheeks like the rain drops on their apartment window; they would watch the two droplets race as the television played something light and comedic and their hot cocoa soothed them from the inside. How startlingly different this occasion is. He looks up, his body also held in a perpetual state of immobility, his head and eyes have full range of his surroundings but from the neck down, his body remains controlled and possessed by an unworldly power, leaving him feeling utterly defenceless.

 

“J-jongin” His dry throat rasps out the words as he beholds the terror stricken face of his lover. Jongin’s eyes shift as his tears continue to fall, every other part of his being is also left immobile but the almost neck breaking position holds the frantic and regretful look which encapsulates his features and Taemin can’t look away. Bronze orbs stare into his own, almost defeated but definitely afraid and he tries to tell the levitating male that everything will be okay – he can’t – they both know that this is the end, the resignation in Jongin’s eyes being the final blow.

 

“You see Taemin, your precious Jongin wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. Everything you touch, everything you love becomes poisoned. The ones who are unfortunate to love you, ultimately… die.”

 

With that final syllable Taemin screams out a gut wrenching ‘no’ as he hears the crack of bones and witnesses Jongin’s dead eyes now looking down at him from above. The tears are still sitting on his skin but his neck is broken at a grotesque angle, lips quickly turning blue before his body falls with a heavy thump; he finds himself no longer compelled into submission, scrambling forward to take his lover’s head in his hands. He cradles the beautiful tanned cheeks between his palms, his thumbs swipe over golden irises, closing the eye lids to afford his lover a semblance of ‘rest in peace.’ His lips tremble as they press a half-kiss-half-sob into Jongin’s copper tresses. His body shakes as his brain begins to process that he is gone. Jongin is gone from his world, from his life.

 

“I won’t let you get away with this!” He yells into the shadows of the room, the only light being the one which currently serves as a spotlight for the tragedy he now holds dearly in his lap. “I will find you, I will hunt you down and I will kill every.last.one of you!” Anger wells within him, the veins in his neck protruding through the once delicate skin. Where Jongin’s plump lips used to trace the porcelain smoothness, there now lies angry red veins that begin to sear away his skin, leaving a red tattoo that resembles the branches of a tree. The mahogany eyes which once gazed longingly into his lover’s golden orbs, now flash a dark crimson, the iris bleeding into the dark depths of his pupil and producing a terrifying sight.

 

“Where are you? Come out and fight!” The livid man shouts into the darkness, his head turning and searching each and every shadow which surrounds him.

 

“Don’t be silly Taemin, you can’t fight what doesn’t exist” The voice answers with a lilting and sinister chuckle and soon enough he feels the oppression and power surge vanish, taking with it those who killed his one and only love. He swears to avenge Jongin’s death but for now, he will make sure his lover can eternally rest in peace. With a swathe of fire he envelopes both of their bodies as he transports them back above ground, to Jongin’s world, the human world. A proper send-off is in order but first, he needs his time to grieve.

 

# 「-----------------------」

The feral man extends his wings as he looks menacingly upon his prey.

 

“What’s the matter? Surprised to see me?” Taemin smirks and revels in the fear stricken gaze of the man.

 

“H-how? Impossible…” the prey meekly whispers as he takes in Taemin’s coal black feathers extending from behind his topless frame.

 

“Well it’s quite simple really. Kill an angel and hell seems to welcome you with open arms.” The menacing man sneers with a chuckle.

 

“Y-you must be crazy, to kill an angel is an abomination. As a fellow witch you must realise that the consequences of your actions can only lead to certain death.” The familiar face speaks out, eyes wide and body rigid with terror.

 

“And yet here I am, stronger than ever. I’m telling you, it feels pretty damn good too.” Taemin smirks. “Speaking of certain death though, surely you must know why I’m here?”

 

The man gulps, his hands reaching for his magical objects to protect himself.

 

“Ah, ah, ah” the winged man tuts, placing his foot on the protection globe and smashing it beneath his black boot with a gentle press. “Now imagine what I could do to your skull” Taemin crouches down and breathes into the face of the defenceless man, watching and enjoying the flitting emotions cross over his face.

 

“Please, Taemin. What do you want? I didn’t do anything w–”

 

“NOTHING WRONG?” His voice almost shakes the man’s very bones from their sockets. “You told them where to find Jongin, you sold me out – all for your precious virtues!” Taemin’s hand comes to grasp the other around the neck, his prey’s eyes widening even further.

 

“T-they would have killed me if I didn’t help” The witch stutters out with the little breath he has left in his lungs.

 

“If that was me, I would have rather died than sell out my FRIEND!” The anger manifests itself in the tightening of his grip and the red flashing of his eyes. His wings pull back, touching together as he prepares to deliver his final blow. “This is for Jongin, and for being a spineless little witch” he whispers in the man’s face before his wings pull apart and spread wide. With them, comes a fiery inferno, the flames slowly flickering their way towards his prey as the burning embers scorch the skin in tiny licks. It takes ten full minutes for the man to die. Ten insufferable minutes until Taemin sees the light leave the witch’s eyes. The flesh burns and blackens before melting away to leave exposed bones; Taemin’s hand creates a fire-proof barrier at the neck, ensuring that the man stays alive until the very last minute, screaming at the excruciating pain as his lower body blisters and peels. Then, in the final minutes, as the flames begin playing with the fleshy muscle of his heart, he leans close to the man’s left ear. Lips merely brushing the shell as his cold voice sends a chill down the scorching spine. “Do you know how Jongin died? They snapped his neck” a loud crack of bones is heard before dead eyes settle upon his own and finally, Taemin drops the body and allows the flames to turn the witch to ashes. The wind hurries in to lift the ash, blowing it around like sand on a beach and Taemin always did love the beach.

 

**_“Hyung! Slow down” Jongin voices as his bare feet pad lightly across the soft sand, gaining on the elder as they both head for the refreshment of the cool waves._ **

****

**_“It’s not my fault you’re slow!” Taemin teases as he runs backwards, almost at the shore now. He slows though, just a little, to allow Jongin to close the distance between them. Finally, he stops, the water already at knee height and Jongin comes hurtling and crashing into his body. The older witch steadies the human once their torsos collide and they both stand with large grins adorning their faces._ **

****

**_“The sand is hard to run on” is all the younger says before he captures Taemin’s lips in a bruising kiss, he is still out of breath and placing a hand on the man’s chest shows just how erratic his breathing is. As they disconnect for air, Taemin runs his fingers through Jongin’s sandy locks; he moves backwards to bring them further into the sea. They kiss as they continue moving and they only stop when a fairly large wave knocks them apart, the sea now at their shoulders._ **

****

**_“How are you so per – ah – perfect – goddamnit!” Taemin is trying to be romantic but the waves keep coming strong and silencing him with lashings of salty water splashing into his nose and mouth. Jongin tries to laugh until he also suffers the saline wrath. With a frown, the older man closes his eyes, concentrating on the movements of the waves until he feels peace wash over them. Opening his eyes, he smiles in content as he surveys a perfectly calm and tranquil area of sea around them._ **

****

**_“So I finally get to witness the perks of a witch boyfriend huh?” Jongin smirks as he grips the elder’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together._ **

****

**_“Way to ruin the mood” Taemin fake pouts before slipping his plump lips onto his boyfriend’s beautiful bow shaped ones._ **

****

**_“Mmmmh. I’d say we’re just getting started” the human pants out before capturing the witch’s lips in a forceful and passionate kiss._ **

His face turns sour at the memory as he walks away, wings spread and the air filled with a distinct black ash – the ash of his best friend, of his Wiccan mentor, of a traitor.

# 「-----------------------」

He doesn’t sleep anymore, something that he is finding difficult to become accustomed with. No sleep means no dreams and no dreams mean he doesn’t get to hope that he might see Jongin again. It’s a price he has to pay though, for a person without a soul cannot dream. Cannot love. Cannot truly live. Then again, living isn’t really a concern of his, the moment Jongin was taken from his life, he ceased to live anyway. No, now he is filled with an unquenchable rage and a vengeance not even hell can provide, the only thing which will suffice is the revenge upon those who took his love, his life and his world.

 

“I don’t understand why they did this, I still don’t know why.” Taemin slurs as he throws back his tenth shot of fire whisky.

 

“Taemin, I warned you. The moment you turned your back on the coven was the moment you turned your back on magic. Magic doesn’t like to be ignored or discarded or shunned. They sought to teach you a lesson, they sought to hurt you like you hurt them.” Minseok replies from behind the bar, his rag cleaning the counter from sticky beverages and cigarette ash.

 

“I didn’t owe them anything!” He slams the shot glass on the marble counter a little too hard, causing it to shatter and leave tiny splices in his fingers.

 

“You owed them your life! They saved you, they trained you, they took you in and then you turned against them. Taemin, they couldn’t let you go.” The bartender takes out a pan and brush to clear the glass and when he looks up from the counter, he is met with stark red eyes and a heaving chest.

 

“So you think killing Jongin was justified?” Taemin clenches his fists, the red tattoo on his neck begins to flow with life as the blazing blood courses through his veins.

 

“No, you know I loved Jongin almost as much as you did. What they did can’t be justified but you wanted to know the reason. Their reason was that they felt betrayed and they couldn’t let you go. They didn’t want you dead but they wanted you to suffer and maybe, to come back to them – out of fear. Clearly, they didn’t expect that you had already made a deal with the devil himself.” Minseok shivers as he notices just how inhuman Taemin has become, he is nothing but a demon. When he was a witch at least there were shreds of humanity remaining, now all he sees is an endless river of crimson blood and a dark abyss where morality and compassion used to reside.

 

“I did what I had to do Minseok. That deal was the only way out that I saw. The only way I thought I could save Jongin – I was just too late. I left the coven behind to start a fresh, to keep Jongin safe. All we wanted was a happy and normal life.” He cries, for the first time since Jongin was killed, he cries. He isn’t talking about silent and strong tears that he shed at the wake or the sniffling at the funeral. No, the first time he allows himself to cry in the ugliest way, the most powerful way. He sobs, breaks down and he is glad that the bar is closed already, Minseok ceasing his cleaning to comfort his friend. Together that evening, they talk and reminisce about the good times, about how wonderful Jongin was and although it’s painful, Taemin finds some kind of solace in the happy memories.

 

**_The alarm clock rings and Taemin’s fuzzy mind begins to focus as he turns over to silence the annoying contraption. He feels strong, warm arms around his waist as he does so, the grip is lax though as he realises Jongin is still sleeping soundly beside him. He lays there for a long time, just watching as the tanned male breathes deeply through his nose, lips supple and puffy from where they gently sit, touching the pillow on one side. Sharp cheekbones and an angular jaw offset the softness of his eyes and lips; Taemin finds that his boyfriend’s contrasting features are absolute perfection. Sometime later, when Jongin finally begins to stir, Taemin places his face opposite of the other, only a tiny sliver of space between their noses._ **

****

**_“Morning” comes the deep and groggy voice as he watches Jongin’s eyelids slowly flutter open, revealing the bronze irises beneath, like two shining stars amongst a beautiful sandstorm._ **

****

**_“Morning sunshine, you’re finally up?” The witch smiles softly as he notices Jongin’s limbs begin to stretch, his legs tangling with his own._ **

****

**_“Were you watching me sleep?” Jongin muses, a hint of amusement in his tone._ **

****

**_“Yeah, you looked so peaceful and handsome that I couldn’t help it.” Taemin is all fluff and cheese this morning but he really doesn’t care. He is happy, this is a moment he will remember forever._ **

****

**_“Ah, I see. My boyfriend’s a pervert; that explains a lot.” The human chuckles softly, his voice still laced with sleep as he scoots a little bit closer until their noses brush together._ **

****

**_“You want to go there Kim Jongin? With what you did to me last night, I think somehow YOU are the perverted one. My ass is still stinging thanks very much.” He fake pouts and makes a show of wiggling his hips around just a little, causing friction between their members beneath the sheets._ **

****

**_“And for yesterday’s earth shattering orgasm, you’re welcome” Jongin pecks his nose as he smirks at the blush decorating the elder’s cheeks._ **

****

**_“Alright, and what do you say about me returning that favour for you right now?” The elder fires back, flirtation and eagerness in his voice._ **

****

**_“Well, by all means try but I will warn you, it may take SEVERAL attempts to shatter MY world” The young human wiggles his eyebrows in an unattractive manner with a silly expression on his face._ **

****

**_Taemin cracks up, unable to keep the charade going “Challenge accepted, Mr Kim.” He begins to push the other flat on his back, straddling his waist._ **

****

**_“Mr Kim – I like the sound of that” Jongin replies with a tiny growl as his hands come to rest on Taemin’s toned thighs._ **

It’s around three hours later, when Minseok is asleep on the bar’s couch, that Taemin takes a bottle of whisky (leaving the cash on the counter for his friend) and sets out for his final destination.

 

# 「-----------------------」

 

He follows the inscription on the magical runes, one that speaks of a darkness hidden within the Wiccan world. A darkness that controls all, the ultimate power.

 

**_As he walks down the dark hallway of the hotel, his heart beats loudly in his chest. The note said to meet him in room 88 at midnight and nothing more. He has come prepared with a stash of dark objects in his backpack just in case._ **

He stumbles upon a poorly lit cave, instantly feeling the powerful surge that reminded him of the fateful night that Jongin was killed. There is a magical barrier surrounding the entrance and it is the strongest he has ever seen. He closes his eyes and raises his palm, chanting an incantation and feeling the molten lava rush through his veins, he knows his neck is glowing and that his eyes are alight with a scarlet hue. He is a monster but without being so, he would stand no chance against this force field or the masters who lay within. The veins leading to the back of his hand sear a luminescent ruby, like fireflies trapped beneath a layer of skin. Crawling and wriggling to the surface. A loud fizzle is heard as Taemin steps closer, noticing the hole he is burning through the protective field until finally, dark green shreds are falling like emerald feathers in the wind – the force field has been obliterated, shredded and broken. He smirks, stepping forward without fear. He treads silently upon the stone flooring of this unfamiliar place in such a foreign world. The abyss which surrounds him gives off the same dark energy as the night when his world was stolen from him – he knows that this is definitely the place.

 

**_A shaking fist raises at the door of room 88 and knocks three times upon the wooden entrance. Taemin hears the shuffling of feet approach and he holds his breath, his palm ready to cast a defence spell if necessary. It swings open and the witch’s eyes land on his boyfriend’s soft and smiling face._ **

****

**_“Tae! You made it, come in.” Nothing seems to be wrong or out of the ordinary. So what is going on?_ **

****

**_“Jongin, what’s going – ” he doesn’t finish as he steps inside the lavish room and takes in the thousands of twinkling lights. His heart stutters at the bouquet of blue, lilac and fuscia morning glories now presented to him._ **

****

**_“Minseok told me that morning glories are supposed to represent luck and peace to witches. Do you like them?” Jongin’s bicep bulges in an attractive manner as he sheepishly scratches the nape of his neck in a nervous habit._ **

****

**_“They’re beautiful. I love them. Thank you.” Taemin is still awe-struck as he takes in the rest of the hotel room. A thick blanketed path of red rose petals lead to the bed in the corner of the room and Taemin’s eyes can’t focus anywhere else._ **

It isn’t long until he finds his feet scraping to a halt in the middle of what looks to be a supernatural alter.

 

“Are you going to come out and fight, or am I going to have to come and find you?” Taemin speaks in a loud voice, his tone is calm but the fury inside him is building with every moment. That’s when he feels it, the compelling power that held him in place whilst he watched his lover be murdered and as he tries to move, he finds himself knocked onto his knees and immobile once more.

 

“Oh dear Taemin, it seems you have used up all of your power breaking down our defences. Now, if you would have just been a good little witch, none of this would have happened.”

 

“Who are you?!” Taemin yells now, fighting uselessly against the invisible shackles that keep him in place where he kneels on the floor.

 

“You came to fight me, but you still don’t know who I am? I must say, I’m impressed that you were able to read the magical runes and hunt us down but – well, it seems you didn’t quite think everything through. Alas, if you wish to know whom you have come to hate then please, let me enlighten you. I am Potentiae, I am power. My advisors and I rescued you as a child from a broken future of certain death. We are the ones who control the nine covens of the world. We are the ones who made you what you ARE!” For the first time, Taemin hears anger and impatience coming from that bone chilling voice and he smiles on the inside because he is getting to him. “And don’t be mistaken that enabling you to live was mere mercy on our behalf, no. A power such as yours couldn’t be squandered but when you tried to leave everything behind, after all that we had done for you – you crossed the line dear Taemin and now, here on your knees, eyes red as rubies – you have crossed the final line which means no return or redemption. We no longer control your magic and since we cannot control you, you have become…how should I phrase this? Dispensable. The moment you broke down that force field and walked in here – you died.”

 

“You’re wrong! The moment you killed the love of my life before my very eyes was the day I died! You’re just a coward, you hide in the shadows and call yourself a supreme power but all you are is a scared little man who is afraid that his creation may in fact, surpass him.” Taemin speaks bravely into the darkness now, his fear no longer present.

 

“SILENCE!” The voice booms and the red eyed witch is pushed onto his back, compelled to the cold, hard ground beneath him.

 

**_“Do you mind?” Taemin’s back is soft against the silken sheets and he watches an insecure Jongin hovering above him._ **

****

**_“What if I hurt you?” Taemin asks and smiles softly, his right hand moving to caress the bronzed cheekbone._ **

****

**_“You’re a witch, not a monster. You won’t hurt me. I trust you Tae and I’m finally ready for this step, I want us to belong to each other.” Jongin’s eyes speak the truth and as Taemin places his hand on the human’s warm forehead, he is reassured that there are no doubts in Jongin’s mind either._ **

****

**_“You know that this is for life? For eternity. There is no going back Jongin” The witch holds tightly to his lover’s shoulders as their gazes never stray._ **

****

**_“I know. I want this, I want you.” The human reinforces his declaration by capturing Taemin’s lips in a sweet and searing kiss. Plush lips meld together as their chests press closer, shirts already feeling like they are in the way. Taemin pulls back first, panting and eyes sparkling with a deep lust. He raises his right hand from Jongin’s nape and slides it down over the younger’s broad back, to the dip of his spine, over the swell of his ass – each glide causing the human’s clothing to disappear item by item until a full expanse of tanned, golden skin is hovering above him in the most enticing view he has ever been witness to. The human shivers as the cool air brushes over every inch of his flesh, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Thick fingers then come to rest on Taemin’s unbuttoned shirt, pushing it aside and sliding it from his shoulders. He realises that although he can make his own clothes disappear easily, Jongin seems to enjoy unwrapping his gift and instead he simply arches into those soft touches as he feels palms and fingertips slowly revealing every plane and crevice of his willing and pliant body._ **

Even down on the ground, the witch is smirking to himself and his chuckle reverberates around the damp cave. He is pressing all the right buttons, just a little bit longer.

 

“Then show yourself, you coward” and those are the words which finally allow Taemin to come face to face with he who murdered his life partner, his lover, his world. The man steps forth from the shadows, he wears a stereotypical black robe, his hair jet black and short. Taemin was expecting to see an ancient looking man instead, his eyes land on a handsome and boyish male whose only inkling to his power lies in his emerald, feline shaped eyes.

 

“Well, here lies little Taemin, completely under my spell. I’ve gotten quite bored of this charade, I must say. How about, I put this to an end once and for all?” The unflinching eyes make damn sure that Taemin knows this isn’t a question.

 

“No, please…” he begins, a small twitch of the lips is the tell-tale sign that this being thinks Taemin is pleading for his life “… allow me” he finishes with a wicked smirk and at once he gets to his feet. The man is perplexed as he tries to enforce his power but to no avail. “Your wicked powers won’t work against me. They never did, but like you said, I cannot fight what doesn’t exist. Alas, look – here you are, in the flesh.” Taemin pulls open the collar of his shirt to show an ancient mark carved with fire into his chest, burning bright and angry, his protection spell against the power. “Now, it will be my utmost pleasure to watch you and your council burn to the ground.”

**_Taemin revels in the slow drag of Jongin’s cock as it gently slides in and out of his hole. The human’s stamina is relentless but his self-control is the most admirable. He continues with the slow – too slow – glide of his engorged member against Taemin’s inner walls and he knows Jongin is close when the younger’s thighs begin to shake. Just as Jongin reaches the precipice, he stops and pulls out completely. Taemin knows that this is it. Things can’t end as they are right now because they both want something more this time, something soul-binding. None the less, he can’t help the whimper of lost pleasure as the human rolls over to lay beside Taemin, looking him in the eyes with a glassy and blissed out expression. They’ve been slow-fucking for a long time already, the sexual tension and building orgasm is at its crescendo and now it’s time for the witch to finish the ritual._ **

****

**_“Are you ready?” Taemin asks as Jongin simply nods, face flushed with arousal and lips swollen from bites and kisses._ **

****

**_The witch mounts the younger, holding himself above with strong muscles before slipping inside Jongin’s already stretched hole. He pushes forward languidly and then drags slowly back for a good five minutes until the human is practically crying from how frustrated he now feels. He begins to chant lightly into the air as his hips snap forward in their first deep and piercing thrust._ **

****

**_“Andante amore, so milliahn procrushia. Andante amore, so milliahn procrushia.” Taemin chants, his eyes never disconnecting from those starry, golden orbs beneath him. Jongin’s chest is heaving as he thrusts even faster and even deeper. “Andante amore, so milliahn procrushia. Andante amore, so milliahn procrushia. Andante amore, so milliahn procrushia.” The chant gets louder as his hips are almost jackhammering the other into the sheets. His hand begins to glow with a pink hue, the edges tinting gold “Almost there Jongin, don’t come yet” He pants out before grabbing the knife from beside the bed, creating a line down his palm and then drawing another line of blood from Jongin’s hip. “Andante amore, so milliahn procrushia!” As he utters the final incantation, his palm presses into the younger’s hip bone sending with it a wave of euphoria like Jongin and Taemin have both never felt before. The pleasure judders and courses through their veins, a bright pink sinew links their hearts together and just before Taemin loses all strength in his arms, the thread pulls their chests flush together and emits a bright white light that blinds them for a full minute. The light fades and both men are smiling as they feel the connection they now share, their heads still reeling from the immense pleasure but their hearts beating in the same rhythm, bodies exhausted beyond their limits._ **

Taemin can feel the bodies of the council moving towards him and with a flourish of his wrist (his other hand holding the powerful being in his grasp) the darkness is alight with flickering flames, disintegrating any magical being that shall enter its path. The entire council is wiped out in less than a minute. His grip tightens around Potentiae’s throat as he lifts him high into the air.

 

“You once told me that nothing is more powerful than a strong coven of witches who stand together. I guess you weren’t factoring in a witch-demon hybrid, were you?” Taemin’s face is almost touching the magical being’s own as the flames now begin to slowly burn away the flesh of the man’s leg.

 

“You’re a monster” Potentiae spits in his face with a look of pain and disgust.

 

“You’re right! I AM a monster. Everything I touch perishes, dies – burns.” A sadistic smile creeps upon the man’s features as his blackened wings expand from his shoulder blades. The flames are now at the man’s waist, only bone left exposed and the excruciating pain is evident on the witch’s features. “And you’re a monster too. See you in hell!” Crack. The body is released and falls lifelessly onto the ground. The powerful aura no longer present. No longer oppressing the alter as Taemin kicks his way through the blackened ashes of the council members.

# 「-----------------------」

 

“Someone once told me that to kill an angel will bring certain death. As I stand before you, I can also tell you that to kill the devil will bring unyielding power. Follow me in my mission to rid the world of the final remaining ancestors of magic and I will lead you into a world where we are once again free!” The men kneel before him, a sign of both respect and fear. Taemin sits atop the throne, legs crossed and a pleased look on his face. He turns to his right, to address a beautiful dark skinned woman “Tell me, dear conjurer, how does the king of hell, go about stealing a soul from heaven?”

 

The woman gives him a sceptical look “You wish to bring back your loved one Sire?”

 

“That I do. Is it possible?” His eyes hold nothing but a compelling wish to know the truthful answer.

 

“It’s possible, but it comes with a price” she offers cryptically.

 

His fingers touch the spot above his heart, and as he pulls them back, he notices the sinews of pink following before retreating back beneath the skin. “Then let’s get moving” A sinister smirk paints across his face. He will rest at nothing to bring Jongin back.

 

# 「---END---」

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request from my dearest Adhi!! Love you girl, I hope I did it justice and that you like this. (The pressure omgggg) Anyway. If you like this please comment, upvote, kudos etc. 
> 
> This was so much fun to write!
> 
> All my love,
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
